


aku melihatmu

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Midorima, Genderbending, takafemmido
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinka tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kazunari tahu lebih baik dari siapapun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aku melihatmu

Shinka tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kazunari tahu lebih baik dari siapapun.

Untuk sesaat yang singkat namun terasa begitu lama, Kazunari mengira Shinka diselimuti cahaya. Cahaya itu lembut, cocok dengan gaun putih Shinka yang sedikit menyapu lantai, dan sepatu yang mungkin terbuat dari kaca. Kazunari seolah mendengar bunyi _tak-tok-tak-tok_  saat Shinka melangkah, gesturnya tegap dengan pandangan mata lebih sering terangkat. Kazunari menebak-nebak bagaimana muka Shinka saat para penata rias menjalin lalu menggulung rambutnya, ikal di samping kepala, karena Shinka tidak suka rambutnya diutak-atik walau sekejap.

Shinka cantik. Tentu saja. Perempuan mana yang tidak tampak cantik di hari pernikahannya? Kazunari mengulum senyum, kembali mengira-ngira seperti apa ekspresi Shinka saat disodori sepatu berkilau semacam itu. Sesapan Kazunari pada gelas air terhenti, selagi dia mengikuti pelukan Shinka menanggapi derai air mata seorang perempuan muda. Kazunari mengenalinya sebagai adik Shinka. Mereka bertemu di pintu masuk, dan Kazunari tidak dapat lupa bagaimana tatapan adik Shinka dipenuhi kilau-kilau bahagia. _Akhirnya Kakak menikah, Kak Kazu! Aku senang sekali!_

Kazunari hanya tertawa. Dia menjawab _begitu pun aku_. Menampilkan senyum terbaik sambil mendengarkan adik Shinka bicara beberapa hal lagi. _Bagaimana, Kak Kazu? Kak Shinka … bertemu orang yang tepat, bukan begitu? Aku senaaang sekali!_

Kazunari menengadah. Berhenti mengamati permukaan gelas. Dan dia melihat Shinka, walau Shinka tidak melihatnya. Senyum Shinka teramat tulus.

Shinka tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi Kazunari tahu lebih baik dari siapapun.

_Jangan mendekatiku._

.

 _Ya,_ Kazunari menjawab. Bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengucapkannya dengan nada pahit yang kentara. _Akashi cocok sekali dengannya, ya?_

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: unrequited


End file.
